WallE
by Hyper Chibi Absol
Summary: The Earth has become a desolate wasteland . Robots called Wall-E were created as a way to save the human race.
1. Understanding

_A familiar planet-- One in which used to be lush and green. Clear water flowed from rivers-- raging to a calm, pooling lake. Creatures both big and small, wondered this sphere and called it… one simple word. "Home". Though it seemed immeasurably large, it was only a tiny spot compared to the enormous vacuum of space. This abyss was only to be lighted by billions of flaming asteroids in which many would call "Stars". With these stars existed even larger masses of rocks. The one that once had these home-like appearances had changed. Garbage had accumulated abruptly, overtime by fleshy beings called humans. Most of these creatures did not know the meaning of conservation or the reusing of items. They just consumed so much until their was nothing left, but a desert-like terrain. The once lush forests have died and wilted. Nothing held in the soil so sandstorms brewed frequently. The human's only choice was to leave this planet to space. The corporation that constructed the idea was known as Buy N' Large. They created an exceedingly large ship known as the Axiom and many new, metallic beings. The most common word them would be a 'robot'. Each one had been given the assignment of cleaning the filth left by man. They were called 'Wall-E'._

_Understanding_

_It was the year 2105. The head of the corporation known as Buy N' Large agreed to meet with three engineers. The first was a chubby, brown haired man who wore off-alls and a red shirt- Wally. The second was a rather skinny man with black hair, named Moe. The last was a light brown haired woman who wore similar clothing to Moe and Wally. Their ideas of a plan to help the planet proved useful for President Shelby Forthright. The solution to Earth's pollution was to create Waste Allocation Load Lifters- Wall-E for short. They were short, brown colored steal robots made to act as mobile trash compacters. During the time in which the planet would be cleansed the commoner humans would take part on a five-year cruise in space._

_With a whoosh, a cloud of brown dust formed as the Wall-E saw off their creators. There was not much that they could understand. All that they knew was how to scoop up trash and compact it. It was all they where programmed to do. Day in and day out, they all stacked cubes of trash into incredibly tall skyscrapers. All but one Wall-E followed this plan without complications. This Wall-E was much different. He would collect items of his choice to keep and not compact. Over the course of five years, he had collected so many that he had to make himself a storage room. Decorating it with every-day nick-knacks, he saw it as a beautiful home. But… It still seemed empty. Something was missing. Something he had longed for the most. This puzzled the tiny creature. He became more aware of his surroundings. Outside, all he could sense was emptiness. It made no sense to him at all. He knew what he was, but had no idea what he had become. A robot cannot feel as a human, can it? Can one such as Wall-E truly be able to think freely? Why was he just thinking of this now? He was not just created. In fact, he could not remember anything that day. Did… every robot feel this way?_

_Wall-E looked up at the sky only to see puffy, brownish clouds. He then sighed and shook his head. Just forget it. I should not be something so important to you. You must finish you job-- for the human race. Once telling himself that, he went on doing what he was built for by going to a building adorned with the words 'Video Mart'. Wall-E could read exceptionally well, but understanding human words was difficult. Video must mean, 'moving pictures', while 'mart' is 'where humans consume products'. But why would one want to consume a picture? Did it recharge you? He did not understand. If these videos were so great, then why did the humans not take them along their trip?_

_He scanned the shelves that seemed to be packed with black rectangles with words printed on the middle. None seemed to catch his eye until one just seemed to call out to him. It read the words 'Hello Dolly'. The first word he knew by heart. 'Hello' is a word given off in a friendly manner to greet someone. However, the second-- 'Dolly', was puzzling. He could only think of a similar word 'Doll' in which is 'a young human's form of entertainment.' Wall-E attempted to pick the marvel up to get a closer look. The two words raced through his mind. What if he could say it? Was it possible? Did the humans give him the ability? Would he need to? The robot shook his head. He had thought about the same feelings he had before. There was no need to speak. If he did then the other Wall-E bots may not see him any more. He did not want to feel… What is the word? 'Lonely'? But why would he feel that way? He was not alone. However, this did not change the fact that he did feel lonely. Wall-E could only sigh in disappointment, but took the video back home with him._

_Upon arrival, a siren blared to warn all the Wall-E bots to find shelter as a sandstorm approached. Taking a last look out where the raging clouds were gathering, he saw some of his co-workers sitting in the same spot they had been in this morning. They did not even seem to make the slightest effort to move at all. This worried him. 'Worry'? A state of concern for someone? Why? Wall-E shook his head. He was worried because he did not want to be alone. But what could he do? It was too dangerous to go out there. Maybe… talking? Was it even possible that he could hear him? He had to do something. If not, it would be his own fault if they became damaged._

_When humans speak, they use special cords in their throat to make vibrations of sounds. It sounded simple, but would it work the same for him? He tried his best to create similar sounds that humans used to make words. However, most of the sounds he made sounded like garbled gibberish._

"_Gabuu, gabuu, gabuu…"_

_He had to try again. "Ooo…W…Wa…" That is it! "WAAALL-EEE!!!"_

_He did it. He was able to call out to his friend. There was a sense of pride within him, but that soon changed to even more worry as he looked at the other bot. He, still, did not move. The storm was inching closer. What happened? Was he not loud enough?_

"_WALL-E!!" he cried. "WAALLL-E, rrr….rrru…RRRUUUUN!!"_

_Nothing… Wall-E did not understand. What was wrong with him? The storm was so close that it was impossible to escape. Maybe… he was… broken? The robot shivered. Was being broken similar to not knowing your surroundings? You could not move. Could not feel. If this happened to a human… they would say that they were… 'dead'. Such a terrible word. He knew that it was about a bad subject, but what it actually meant, he had no idea. It was scary. 'Scary'? A state of fear? If this Wall-E was in fact 'dead'… there was nothing he could do._

_The sandstorm was now raging overhead. His sight was so clouded by sand, that he was in temporary blindness. All he could do, was hear the sand whooshing passed him. He had to make his way inside his home in order to protect himself from being buried. The bot grasped a metal control panel, hanging from the ceiling and pushed a certain button to close the door. The last bit of rays of light vanished into darkness. This darkness was nothing new to him. He had many lights that were built in. Using those same controls, he pressed another button in which illuminated the room. Inside were shelves upon shelves of nick-knacks. The tiny creature opened up a compartment where he kept the video. Where should he put it? A video was much different than immovable objects. There was a way to see the pictures inside it move. A certain machine was used specifically to 'play' it._

_With so many items found around Earth, he may have already found that machine. Wall-E searched through out the shelves for items that had slots in them in which the tape could fit. He could only find two objects. One being a dented, shiny box that made a 'springing' sound if you touched the black side handles which can be pushed down and pulled up. The other, was a large, grey rectangle with a tiny screen attached. Trying the first was a way to find a place to put it when he did not wish to watch the video. When he finally placed the tape in the machine called a VCR, the tiny screen lit up and played a very happy and energetic song. Along with it, the group of humans on the screen moved in sync with each other as the notes and words played. Such movement would be called 'dancing'. Dancing with music created from a human's vocabulary… it was… magical. There was no other word to call it other than something created with magic. 'Magic' being something extraordinary. Something that is incredibly difficult to explained. But, suppose that not everything could be explained. It is just something that you know. Wall-E felt himself smile shyly. He completely forgot about the outside world as one scene played. A man and a woman were standing in front of one another. Both were singing the words 'it only takes a moment'. Both hands touched as the lonely robot watched. He felt something that was a bit more than a normal 'happy' emotion. Wall-E clasped his hands together and felt a certain warmth emanating from them. He knew now… how to fill the void from before. He knew what he wanted most._


	2. Friendship

Friendship

Awakening the next morning, Wall-E walked outside, sleepily to recharge with his silver solar panels. The sun shone beautifully today. There were hardly any clouds at all. Just to gaze at such weather would make him smile. It was a sign that this would be a good day for him. A tone sounded as the energy gauge was filled. The bot closed himself up and went on to the trash heaps in town to start his job. Nonmoving Wall-E bots were spread around the trash. Eyes lowered as the confused bot stared at them. What had happened? He shook his head in disbelief. Wall-E walked up to one nearest to him. He waved his hand in front of his face, but the other Wall-E was unresponsive. The confused bot now frowned. Maybe… the other Wall-E from before.. Whatever happened to him… happened to these as well… Why? It did not happen to him. Should he be happy that it did not? Or should he be sad because he was now alone? Wall-E did not want to think about that. He did not want to be alone. Then a thought passed throughout his mind. The last scene from the movie. He clasped his hands together and felt a certain warmth emanating like before. Would that same warmth come off this other Wall-E? He hoped… prayed it would. If nothing else, it would be a sign of life.__

Wall-E reached for the other's hand. He has hesitant. The limb shivered until it finally grasped a hand. Nothing. It was cold. Bitter. Unfeeling. He withdrew his hand and shivered. That cool grasped was sent all throughout his system. Had he been a human he would have something called 'goose bumps'. The tiny creature frowned. This could not possibly be what holding another's hand is like. There was no mistaking that this Wall-E was indeed, not amongst the living. His gloomy feelings only grew worse once he saw the sky becoming much darker than it was after he awoke. Clouds blocked out the gleaming sun. The air became cooler, much like the dead Wall-E's hand.

The tiny bot sheathed he arms into his cubical body. The temperature was dropping rapidly. It was not long before he felt himself being pelted by icy droplets of liquid. Once known as the source of all life. Water. The sky had most certainly cried for him. Wall-E appreciated the sky's sympathy for him, but wished it would have been sunny and cheerful to keep him warm. He hated the cold. It only made him ever more aware of his loneliness. He had to find shelter or he would risk rusting. It would only be until the storm dies down. However…. The storm seemed to gust with much more intensity than before. The sir blew around vigorously while it carried around wetted sand. The ground became colder and a sticky brown substance called mud. It clung onto Wall-E's metallic being as he raced around the trash piles to find cover. The falling water made him heavy as well as the mud seemed to slow him down. But he kept on. The nearest cover he could find was a human's mart where they would exchange pieces of metal and slips of green paper for a way that they could charge up as he does with solar panels. They call it… 'food'. Most of the food there, to human standards, would be considered 'uneatable'. There was, however, a yellow cake with white filling which seemed to be untouched by time. The red letters on the clear package read 'Twinkie'. The name seemed interesting, but even with Wall-E's new emotions, he still could not eat. The Twinkie was of no use to him.

Looking through the shattered glass of the worn-down building, he could only stick his arms in his chest and shudder. The scenery was so gloomy... He would have been sobbing as much as the rain clouds had he possessed the ability.

His eyes drooped slowly only to open abruptly at a sign of movement. There nothing there as he could see. Did he imagine it? He did not know. Wall-E unsheathed his arms and searched the room in front of him. The panorama was still, but a tiny speck on the dirty, debris ridden floor. The robot walked over to see an incredibly tiny, brown creature. He had six legs that were so small that they only appeared to be black lines. Added to that were ear-like antennae in which twitched as the tiny insect gazed into Wall-E's large, violet eyes. Curiously, the robot held out a hand for the insect to climb upon. He did not hesitate in the least. He instead, traveled on the new path across Wall-E's arm. The scurrying legs caused a sensation in his limb that made him giggle. The insect seemed to giggle along with him. Such a gentle creature. Wall-E did not understand why humans would hate cockroaches so much. Then again, the humans would rather talk amongst themselves rather than different species.

But the name of the creature's being did not suit him. The name 'cockroach' was too complex and bitter for something so simple and sweet. A new name… But what to give him? Perhaps… a welcoming name? The word 'Hello' is very welcoming and simple to remember. Maybe it was possible to give him a name similar to that certain word.

Wall-E then knew, if he were to name him, he would have to actually speak it. "Hhhheeee-aaaaaa…" He had to try again. "Haaa-aaal."

Hal? Hal! It fit his new friend. The little cockroach squeaked happily for his newly given name. The robot that loomed over him grinned at the response. Since he knew Hal's name , he should introduce himself. "Wall-E!" Saying his own name was not as hard knowing that he had learned how to speak it the day before. That day… and this day… he had felt his heart bounce between his emotions. Heart? No… Only the humans and creature such as Hal possessed such an organ. And yet, he had felt happiness, sadness, and anger. No other Wall-E could comprehend what he was now experiencing nor what he had already experienced. Did he truly understand it? Should he? Such questions could not be answered with his focus fading back to reality. He could see that Hal had crawled up further to his solar panel shoulder. The tiny roach had curled into a round ball in order to rest. No doubt that the only word that Wall-E could think of to describe such an action or… even Hal himself was 'adorable'. But… if this was so… why did the humans not bring Hal and the other cockroaches with them? Did they leave Hal to meet Wall-E and keep him company while they were away? Yes, that had to have been it. The humans were doing so much for him. He should make sure to thank them with a clean 'Earth' when they return.

Gazing out the broken window, Wall-E realized that the rain was no longer falling from the sky. Taking a step out of the damaged building, he could see puffy, brown clouds part to reveal a familiar sight. The sun. It also came clear that there was something he had never seen before in the sky. An archway of different colors. Such a sight of this marvel is considered good luck. A rainbow! It was a marvelous piece of art. Wall-E wished that he could savor this beauteous assortment of colors. But… even though the humans are so nice to him, he should no slack off his directive just for something 'pretty'.

Hal chirped and twitched his antennae happily. It was more for the fact that the rain had ceased rather than the arch. The tiny roach leaped off the metallic shoulder and scurried off. He stopped at the edge of a puddle a few feet away. Wall-E watched his movements closely as he stopped suddenly at the giant puddle. One that was impossible for one at such a size. Yet, the tiny insect gazed at the trash-filled land on the other side, chirping repeatedly. As if to call out to someone. Wall-E could only watch curiously.

Peering over the side of a clump of garbage, another cockroach came out from hiding and chirped back over to Hal. Were they separated? Wall-E thought of bringing Hal over to the other creature. It would be rather easy knowing that he could step in deeper water than his little friend. So he did. Hal ran down the robot's metallic arm after crossing and nuzzled the other's face followed by enlightened chirps of joy. If the two insects did not walk on all six legs, Wall-E expected that they would be 'hugging'. 'Hugging'… the human word for an embrace of someone you hold dear. Hal must really care for… wait… would it be considered a 'him' or a 'her'? Wall-E did not pay attention to gender so much, but now he thought he would rather consider rather than just assume the sex of Hal's friend. But what separated a male from a female? Scanning over it looks, Wall-E could only find that its antennae were curled rather than strait like Hal's. Did that indicate that it was female? It must have.

Now for a name. Wall-E wanted a name for her to sound feminine, but to also seem similar to Hal. "Haaaal-laa." Halla? Halla! Her new name is now Halla. She seemed pleased with the name as she chirped and ran in a circle.

The two of them scurried up his arms now and sat on both shoulders. Hal on the right. Halla on the left. Words could not describe the happiness Wall-E was experiencing right now. Two friends… though small… meant the world to him.

Over the years- five to be exact- the robot witnessed that the number of Hals and Hallas increased with miniature versions. He knew that he would never be alone again.


	3. Problem

I'm not too happy with this chapter. Mainly 'cause it has so much talking in it compared to my last two chapters. Chapter four'll be better. I promise!

______________

**Problem**

"Sir. Planet Earth is within sight. We should be landing in a few moments."

"Good. I'm looking forward to see what our little Wall-E friends have done."

A shining, purplish grey air ship propelled through space. On its side read the words 'Axiom Pod'. Said pod was a rather small ship and carried only four passengers including the president of Buy n' Large. Clouded air whooshed passed as the entered the atmosphere. The sight as the air cleared was not what they had all anticipated. The trash left by humans had only been piled up to make structures that were similar to sky scrapers. No plants could be seen.

The leading man could only stare at the planet in shock. They could not possibly return to Earth in this condition. With no photosynthesizing wildlife, they would run out of oxygen eventually. No… It could not be true. There had to be at least one plant left… Just one. He exchanged an ordering glance at the engineer named Wally. "Land this thing now!"

He did not hesitate to follow orders. The Axiom pod took a few moments to land on the sandy ground, but seemed like an eternity to the president due to the suspense. Clenching his hands on his knees, he could only think of the human race. What would become of them all if they had no home?

The ship landed. Doors whooshed open. Dust and debris flew in their faces and clouded their sight. As it cleared, they took the first step of man on Earth in five years. It was worse than what they could have ever feared. Earth was still filthy.

"No…." the president uttered under his breath in disbelief. He shook his head and hoped it was only a dream. "How…. Could this have happened? What happened?"

"Sandstorms."

"What?" asked the president.

Wally sifted some of the soil through his palm. "Look at this. The earth's turned to sand."

"This may be why these Wall-Es have broken." added Eve while kneeling at one of the fallen robots.

"What do you mean!?" he asked demanding an answer. "You said that they were designed to withstand anything!"

"We designed them to withstand any natural weather. These sandstorms aren't natural."

"There aren't any remaining plants on Earth to keep the soil in place." told the last, Moe. "Because this sand is so loose, it created large dust bowls! Our robots couldn't possibly withstand them!"

The President turned to look at one of the large structures. "Well, they obviously had enough time to withstand them to build these trash skyscrapers." He then glared towards the closest, broken Wall-E. "These robots… they're mocking us! They don't care that they now have just doomed us all!"

Clenching his wooden cane hard as anger grew, he struck the robot, severing his head off in the process. Electricity sparked from his neck, but still possessed that same blank stare that seemed so… soulless. This action shocked the creators of Wall-E. Not only this, but confused. What the president said, made absolutely no sense. How could the robots know how to mock humans in this manner, if at all?

Turning around to face them, he glared and spat out his thoughts. "I should fire the lot of you for creating such useless devices! It's because of them that we're all doomed. What could we possibly do to get out of this mess?!" asking in frustration.

Moe scowled at him. "You're the president. It's your decision. Not ours."

He slunk back at that answer, But he knew that he was right. Being the president, he would have to make a decision that would save them from certain death. "We have no choice, but to leave Earth. We'll continue to the Axiom until we can find another plant that can sustain life."

"L-Leave Earth?!" asked the Wally. Did he hear that right? "Sir, we can't just abandon our planet! All of Buy n' Large should take responsibility for all this pollution."

"Shut up!" he spat back in anger. "Buy n' Large had nothing to do with this!"

"Sir! Look around you! All of this trash has the Buy n' Large logo on it. You can't tell us that the company had nothing to do with it!" he replied with the same amount of resentment.

He could only smirk finding that this was the best time to make his point. He shrugged. "It isn't my fault that people overbought our products. Opening this business was because of one thing. Money. It may be a shrewd thought, but when it boils right down to it, every business is like that. You shouldn't blame me for something that the whole world had a part in. I'm merely just trying to get us out this situation. All we have to do, is change the Autopilots' directive to stay in space. Simple!"

How could it be simple? Humans have lived on this planet for millions of years. To just leave now… What could he be thinking? On the side of the Axiom pod, the president entered in a code to pull up a screen meant to send messages directly to the large ship. Lights flickered as the message started to record. He looked nervous, but he knew that this had to have been the most important message he had ever sent. "Hey, dear autopilots… Got some bad news. Operation 'Clean-up' has, uh… well… failed. Rising levels of toxicity have made life… unsustainable on Earth." A sigh followed. "Darn it all, we'll have to cancel operation 'Recolonize'. So… uh… Just stay the course… rather than trying to fix the problem, it'd just be easier for everyone to remain in space."

They could not believe what they were witnessing. They knew that this was not right. The president has surely lost his mind. Hearing a whoosh from behind, one turned to see a dark brown cloud approaching.

In alarm, Wally interrupted his message. "Sir!" The president turned to face him with a confused look. "Sorry… I think it's time to go."

It was obvious why. A sandstorm was headed their way. "OK. I'm giving override directive A113, go to full autopilot. Take control of everything and do not return to Earth. Repeat! Do NOT return to Earth! Let's get the heck out of here."

The message ended and the four of them made their way back into the pod. Some being very upset of the choice that was made. Others hoped for the best. The lives of the passengers was at stake. For the sake of life. That was the important thing.


	4. Directive

Meh... I made GO-4 really angsty here, didn't I?

Oh... and M-O's being attacked by a fan girl. xD

EDIT: If anyone doesn't know by now, I'm using my anime/humanoid versions of the characters.

**____________________________________________________________**

**Directive**

Many years pass. So many that old generations fall as new ones begin. A large air ship with shimmering steel and countless windows propelled throughout space. The Axiom. The vessel that contained the only source of human life and the robots that served them.

One gazed out into the twinkling blanket of darkness. Though he only had one, red eye, he was able to study them as he piloted the ship slowly with every turn of the wheel on his back. His name-- branded on the eye patch over the right side of his face-- Auto. He resided in a large-- seemingly empty room. Auto tapped his cane to the floor as he heard the door behind him whoosh open. A shorter robot. Wearing a red tinted mask, stood there.

"Sir," he addressed the red eyed robot. "more broken robots have been spotted over the Axiom."

Without even the slightest pause he replied. "Gather the Stewards and send them to the Repair Ward. It's a simple matter. Nothing that concerns me."

"That's… not all I came up here to tell you." his voice almost sounding solemn. "I hate them…"

Auto's eye widened as he turned away from the large window. Hate… 'them'?

"I hate the humans. They treat us like slaves and do nothing for themselves. The captain even leaves you to do all of the important stuff on this ship. You should be captain! Not that lazy, fat human!"

Auto's eye lowered as he turned back to look at the spacious abyss. How could he say such a thing? Robots-- the two of them-- could never say such slander towards the humans. Their creators. "You should be glad that we are in servitude. It's a way to thank them for our reason of being."

"Reason… for being?"

He continued. "They created us by their own schedule in which they could have done something much more productive and interesting. Instead, they chose to create a new form of life as an ally. How could we say that they are 'lazy' when they are the entire reason we exist?"

The other looked down solemnly again and shook his head. "I still don't like it. We should be working together if we are allies." He clenched his fists with ever-growing emotions. "Allies are supposed to be friends. Friends treat other friends with love and respect, but… the humans don't…"

Cutting him off, Auto spoke. "GO-4... Please don't confuse your artificially crafted emotions with those that truly exist. It is your own directive to keep order. Wishing to go against the humans would mean mutiny thus breaking that order."

He was speechless. What was the difference between unreal and real emotions? His own felt real-- Oh, so real. "I'm sorry, sir." he apologized in an upset tone. "I'll never step out of line again."

Stepping away from his authority, he heard his name being called as he made his way to the door.

"GO-4... The humans do care about us. It may not seem, that way, but they only have problems with showing it. Without us… They would all die."

The shorter robot stopped in his tracks-- looking down with a saddened face. "If they truly care about their lives, they'd surely care about us more." The doorway closed-- cutting the two from each other and ending their conversation.

Directive-- he must follow his directive. That was all that mattered now. He rocketed down the hall way with recruiting the Stewards on his mind. He stopped at the sign of possibly one of the smallest robots you could find on this ship. One of the young humans, wearing a red suit had picked him up due to his looks. Most young children-- girls especially-- would think that something so small would be considered 'cute'. GO-4, however, could not let her strangle the poor cleaning bot less he defy his own directive.

"Put him down!" he commanded with an intimidating glare.

Looking down upon his, she scoffed. "You're just a robot. You aren't the boss of me!"

Arrogance. One of the many things he hated about her kind. Taking a weapon meant to stun a victim with electricity, he pointed it towards her.

GO-4 glared and warned. "Let him go before I taze you!"

"You can't do that!"

"Oh? My directive is to keep order in the Axiom. When you keep M-O from his cleaning duties, it disrupts order." he explained. "The only way I can follow my directive is either you put his down to resume work… or I taze you. Your choice."

He scowled as he charged his weapon-- readying to fire-- to harm her. His directive gave him reason too. Humans showed no respect for robots. It was time for a change. Before he could pull the trigger, a feminine voice echoed throughout the vessel.

_**Mm-mmm! Time for lunch… in a cup!**_

"Heh… whatever." She put the cleaning bot on the floor. "It's time for lunch. I'm outta here."

With that, the little girl left. The police bot growled. His revenge would have to wait another day. M-O turned. He witnessed an ordering glare that told him 'get back to work'. It would be wise to listen to one of a high class of robot. He was not one who would joke about a threat.

The glower subsided as he observed him continuing scrubbing the Axiom floor. The action was approved with a nod. Soon after, GO-4 took his leave to a special wall containing soldier bots with yellow helms known as Stewards. They had been 'turned off' temporarily for storage until they were needed.

The police bot entered a special code on a hidden panel located on each of the Stewards' chest. The tall soldiers stool and opened their dark red, soulless eyes.

GO-4 gave the command. "There are six more broken robots in the Axiom Bring them to the Repair Ward!"

A lack of words as they obeyed-- they searched the Axiom in separate hallways for the said robots. With him alone, he walked back down the hall in which he had came from. The robot frowned. He hated his job. The only reason he stayed was because of the only person-- robot rather-- would listen to him. The only being he could consider a friend.

Passing by an open door, he peeked inside with curiosity. There was a female robot wearing a pure, white dress. Her blue eyes shimmered as she giggled gleefully. Her room-- adorned with many holograms of want he could only describe as 'plants'. He only knew her as a robot that searched for these 'plants' among the Earth so that humans may return to Earth. EVE was her name. A robot whom loved her job. EVE's life… was a dream…


End file.
